Sigurd
Sigurd was formerly an aged man who had died old in a hospital, who was able to reincarnate into the same world that has some differences, which he knew as High School DxD. He was born in a test tube in the Sigurd Institution, and, due to him being the second-best among the test subjects, he was given the name of Sigurd. He was identified as number Thirty-Six in the Sigurd Institution before he was given his name. He is the main protagonist in the fanfiction DxD: Black Ice, Fallen Church which is currently just an idea in the makes. Appearance Sigurd has generally messy white hair with the bangs falling down to his eyes and partly over his ears, which he calls the "main character look" and dark red eyes, much like the other members of the Sigurd Institution. With healthy pale skin, he has a rather scrawny build, yet he is still quite powerful due to the years of exercise and training he has been through. Sigurd has a slightly-below average height of around five feet and four inches. When he was within the Church, Sigurd wore a white robe with a silver lining over a white dress shirt and pants with black boots. The robe falls down to his ankles and the front of it is open, with a swordbelt wrapped around his waist instead of the robes where Dáinsleif is held loosely against his body, with the pommel being able to be pushed outside of his robes so he can take advantage of reflections to see behind him. He also wears white, fingerless gloves with metal made into the part that lies against the back of his hand which was made to help him block blades. His casual wears include wearing two black rings on his left hand, around his middle and ring finger, a long-sleeved black shirt and dark blue jeans with black shoes with white on the sides. The shirt is pulled down on the right side past the light blue belt and is pulled up on the left, revealing the belt. He generally has an untidy appearance when he is casually dressed. When he attends Kuoh Academy due to wishing to mess with the plot, he wears the standard male student uniform, though with a few changes. While he does wear the black blazer with white lining, an open white dress shirt, and black dress pants, he has on a light blue shirt underneath the dress shirt and his regular black shoes with white on the sides, plus his two rings on his left hand. He also dyes his hair with washable dye for blond hair and puts purple colored contacts in his eyes. When he is, as he puts it, doing "Grigori shit", he wears a different outfit without his contacts and after washing his hair to make sure no dye is left in it. However, he keeps the rings on (which is a stupid thing to do in hindsight, but he figures that plot will keep him hidden from people who know his other identity). He wears a black jacket with a hood, that he always has on, over a black shirt and a black face mask with some white on the sides. He also has on black pants and black combat boots with a swordbelt going around his right shoulder to his left hip with his sword being held loosely towards his right at an upwards slant. Truly, he is going for the "dark edgelord" look. Personality Sigurd has two personalities that he switches between, which is his original personality and his created one for when he is "Black Ice". Before and after his reincarnation, Sigurd is a nice and kind man who is always energetic and outgoing; going out of his way to help others when they need it, even if they don't ask. Though not always smiling, Sigurd always keeps a positive outlook on things and is described as being optimistic to a fault, as he thinks something good will happen if one just believes that it will, even in the most horrible of circumstances. However, he can be rather rude to those he dislikes and will usually glare at them, which is also a small tick he can't stop, no matter how hard he tries. When he is near someone he hates, he gets more aggressive and violent towards them, until things deteriorate into a fight - it happened plenty of times in his school days in his previous life. Growing up, he became sterner to those close to him, but he always tried his best to be reasonable and understanding - a pacifict at heart, he would always let the other side explain themselves before he cast his judgment. Though this changed after his death, as if a switch has been flipped, and he gained less empathy towards causing violence against others, human or otherwise. When Sigurd assumes his "Black Ice" persona, he always dons a more serious look, which he refers to as his "batman form". In his batman form, he is usually cold and dismissive. He speaks in a more formal tone to others, usually affixing them with honorifics, such as "lord" or "sir". Sigurd always tries to appear to be quite calculating in this form to give him an air of mystery, that all main characters must possess, as he says. He spent his time at the Church perfecting this persona and its use within the Grigori has been, in his own opinion, phenomenal. History Sigurd used to be an old man in a different life, one where the world he currently resides in was but a mere story written by someone that Sigurd proclaims as the "ultimate pervert". In his later years, his grandkids got him into watching a known anime called "Fairy Tail". Sigurd was enamored by it. Since he usually didn't do anything at home, besides eating, sleeping, and talking to his family or friends when they called and hardly leaving home except to buy groceries, he watched anime to pass the time. From that first anime to others, such as Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Bleach, and even Gakkou Gurashi, he eventually watched one anime whose main character reminded him a lot of his younger days, when he was in school. Now, a lot of characters did sport a resemblance to his younger self, but, for some reason, he felt more attuned to the main character of this anime - Hyoudou Issei from the infamous High School DxD. Like the young pervert, he also wanted girls to love him in his high school days, though unlike the young pervert, he actually got girls - who he also cheated on with other girls. He wanted a "harem" but he ended up hurting the feelings of the girls he picked up. When he went to college, his future (now deceased) wife got him straight. She taught him that he should only be with the girl he "truly" loves - which ended up being her. Years later, and they had their own kids and they had their own kids. Eventually, she passed away, leaving the old man alone in his house, with his children and his grandchildren visiting sometimes. Eventually, his grandkids would introduce him to anime and he would fall in love with it... When he later passed away in the hospital in the middle of the night, he ended up facing a "deity" of sorts, who, after having a nice ol' chat with the old man, reincarnated him into High School DxD as an artificial human in the Sigurd Institution. The deity's name was "Arithmos tou Thēriou" Though a shortened name for it was "Ending/End". From then on, he made it his goal to change the plot as much as he wanted, but first - he had to survive and make it TO the plot. Achieving this, he wants to make his own harem filled with women he can say he loves as much as his first wife. He believes this will be a difficult goal, but in reminiscence of his former high school days, he will achieve this. As he has already decided to do so; he will. Because of his reincarnation, one of the impacts his presence made on the world was a more "organized" Sigurd Institution. While there, he became acquainted with who would later be called Siegfried, Freed, Lint, and Ys Sellzen. Because of his skill, being that of second-best and possessing low compatibility with Gram, he would later be called Sigurd. Sigurd would eventually fight in what would be dubbed as the "Vampire Wars" which took place in Romania. While there, he was the commanding officer of a platoon of exorcists that the Church could spare, with Shidou Irina and Xenovia Quarta being two members among them. He led his group in guerilla warfare against the Vampires, attacking the Tepes Faction and the Carmilla Faction. While fighting, he would meet Celestia Báthory who would save his life. The entire war took several months to end and even after that, Sigurd was forced to stay in Romania to make sure that the treaty was upheld. A year after the war had first started, Freed Sellzen had been excommunicated from the Church before he had received Excalibur Rapidly due to the atrocities he had committed during the war. After which event, Sigurd would then discover a major secret within the Sigurd Institution - that of an artificially created Valkyrie: Brynhildr. Making his plans, Sigurd attacked the priests and scientists monitoring her after several weeks of planning and made his escape, taking the girl with him. This caused his excommunication from the Church for murder. The two quickly accepted the Grigori's invitation to join them. After a year's worth of travel and study, Sigurd and Brynhildr traveled to Japan and enrolled in Kuoh Academy as a third-year student with Brynhildr being a first-year student, both of which took on an alias and a cover story, becoming older brother and younger sister. They became Sjur and Brynn Vols. It was there that he met Hyoudou Issei and Rias Gremory and would later take over the abandoned Church after infiltrating it, thus, creating the organization "Fallen Church"... however, before then, he had to confront one of his "brothers", Freed Sellzen, first. Powers and Abilities High-Enhanced Strength - Due to the rigorous training that he went through within the Sigurd Institution, Sigurd can match and even surpass various Vampires and Stray Devils that he had fought when in the services of the Church. The most notable individual he fought against was Carmilla, the current Queen of the Carmilla Faction, alongside Shidou Irina and Xenovia Quarta though she had held back in order to test the three. High-Enhanced Speed - Due to the rigorous training that he had gone through within the Sigurd Institution, Sigurd was able to fight against several opponents at once without breaking a sweat, with the most notable case being when he fought in Romania in the Vampire War. He was able to fight on par in terms of speed against Carmilla, the current Queen of the Carmilla Faction, though this was only because she had held back a considerable amount. Enhanced Durability - Though his body is artificial, it is just as strong as a normal human, if a bit more durable. Even so, due to his rigorous training in the Sigurd Institution, he can endure a higher level of pain than normal humans and even move his body in a way as to minimalize damage to his body that he can't dodge or block. Enhanced Stamina - Due to his rigorous training in the Sigurd Institution, he can fight or move his body for long periods of time without tire. He was able to fight for several hours against Vampires when he was in Romania. Master Swordsman - Due to the training he had been put through by the Sigurd Institution in training on how to wield a blade, he became a proficient swordmaster. He can match Siegfried in swordplay quite easily, though he'll lose in the end due to Siegfried possessing a Sacred Gear that doubles his combat capability, [Twice Critical]. His skill in the blade is considered top-class by even Vasco Strada. Expert Marksman - Due to the training he had been put through by the Sigurd Institution on how to shoot a gun, he became an expert marksman, able to shoot a can from nearly one mile away with the standard Light Gun that exorcists are provided with. However, Sigurd dislikes the use of a gun and foregoes it, much to the dismay of other exorcists. Lackluster Magician - Sigurd, when in the Church, studied multiple forms of magic theory and formulations, though his talent is lackluster in utilizing magic, due to him having to use math, as he is just a human (he is terrible at math). Because of this, Sigurd does want to reincarnate into a Devil but doesn't want to be someone's "pawn" leading him into a conundrum. Regardless of his talent, because of Brynhildr and the use of Dáinsleif, he became somewhat proficient in it. Average Magic Power - Because of his lackluster ability as a Magician, he doesn't have much power to utilize due to his low training and skill. However, he does possess an affinity for ice-magic, which allows him to utilize Dáinsleif at a high level, allowing him to wield its hidden ability, which is its deadly Black Ice. *'Black Ice': Sigurd is able to draw out the hidden and ultimate ability of Dáinsleif, which is its black ice. The ice is said to be able to kill anyone it covers, due to it being "poisonous". However, the stronger the being that ice is covering, the less effective it is, with beings that are regarded as "too powerful" being able to nullify the Black Ice in its entirety. Those who are connected to ice are resistant to it as well, with some being able to take control of the Black Ice. *'Quick Freeze': Using Dáinsleif and simple ice-magic, Sigurd is able to cause whatever he cuts or touches with Dáinsleif to be frozen quickly, perfectly, to the point that even if the ice melts, whatever was frozen, would not be damaged in the slightest - a light freezing of sorts. *'Flash Freeze': Using Dáinsleif and simple ice-magic, Sigurd is able to instantly freeze anything his sword comes into contact with, even the flame of the House of Phenex, rendering it useless, as was seen when he froze Riser Phenex's flame. *'Sub-Zero': Using Dáinsleif and advanced ice-magic, Sigurd is able to control any form of ice around him, though the sword will have to come into contact with the ice first. However, against masters of ice-magic or deities of ice, Sigurd will have a hard time controlling the ice that they utilize. *'Absolute Zero': The ultimate technique of Dáinsleif that can instantly freeze anything around the wielder, which then cannot be unfrozen. It is said that even a Dragon's breath won't thaw what is frozen with the full power of Dáinsleif. When utilizing this technique, Sigurd makes sure that he uses Sub-Zero to protect himself from Dáinsleif, as it can accidentally freeze him as well if he is not careful. Low Gram Compatibility - Sigurd has a small ability to wield Gram, however, due to Siegfried having a larger capability to wield it than him, he was not able to inherit Gram. This, of course, did not bother Sigurd, as he would later inherit Dáinsleif. ' ' 'Ominous Aura' Sigurd possesses an ominous aura of-sorts that rarely shows itself. It usually does so when he is angered or is trying to be threatening (his want to be threatening causes his subconscious to force it out, though to a much lesser extent than his emotions); It has a black and red form with the aura starting out red before transitioning into black, as if its the end of flames. The aura moves over him much like a wave does but the force of it is similar to a fire. It also causes his eyes to glow and three, illegible, numbers to appear in his pupils that shift in place, either going up suddenly or down, reversing itself, or becoming battered by static - either way, the numbers are impossible to read even if you were able to study his eyes for an eternity. This aura traces its roots back to Arithmos tou Thēriou, the "deity" that had reincarnated him, though its purpose, is currently unknown. Sigurd so far has yet to realize that he possesses this aura. When this aura runs over his form, his physical and magical capability increases substantially, but to what extent, none knows. When this aura popped out for the first time when he was fighting the current Queen of the Carmilla Faction, Carmilla, Sigurd was temporarily able to overpower her, however, the Vampire was admittedly holding back - though his newfound power had taken her complete surprise and was what allowed her to approve of him, albeit in an annoyed fashion. The Vampire stated to him that the aura felt dangerous; like an unrestrained beast. After tasting his blood, she further informs him that it's as if something was watching her - and that the blood was disgusting. *'Greater Strength': When this aura appears, Sigurd's physical power jumps up several levels than it was at before, allowing him to equally fight with the Queen of the Carmilla Faction for a few moments before she brought out most of her power. He held enough strength to be able to cause the Ultimate-class Vampire's arms to go numb with a single punch a feat that caused the Vampire to stop taking the fight so casually. *'Greater Speed': When this aura appears, Sigurd's speed accelerates to an unnatural level for a human. At this level of speed, he is able to leave afterimages behind that even fooled Carmilla - though it was only for a moment. Towards Irina and Xenovia, they could not keep track of Sigurd's movements, which lacked his usual pattern, but instead reminded them of that of a beast. *'Greater Endurance': When this aura appears, Sigurd's body seemingly takes on a layer of armor that causes most blows to hardly do any damage - if the attack can even get through the aura, to begin with. Due to the nature of the aura, which runs over Sigurd in a dangerous and vicious fashion, any attack that breaches this aura is immediately pushed back, causing an attack to lose power the longer it exists within this aura. *'Greater Magic Power': When this aura appears, Sigurd's magic power skyrockets. It reaches a level that only a few Magicians can reach, however, his control over his own power is unchanged, leading him to waste power on simple attacks that take on a destructive form. However, when this aura blankets him, his magic power is slowly being siphoned away as it is being used to support this aura. *'Scattered Mind': When this aura wraps around Sigurd, his mind becomes fractured, blocking him from much rational thought, only allowing him to concentrate on defeating the foe that is before him. Because this aura usually pops out when he is angered, his target is set before it comes out. When Sigurd tries to be threatening, even if this aura appears, it's in a much more subdued fashion, causing the target to picture him as a beast staring down at them, even if he isn't trying to intimidate them. *'Regenerative Factor': When this aura appears, the wounds that Sigurd has on his body slowly cease to exist - even ruptured organs will slowly be mended. However, this burns away his unchanged stamina at a fast pace, not like his scattered mind will much mind, however. *'Flight': Utilizing the aura surrounding him, Sigurd can grow disturbing wings of red and black from his back, giving him the ability to fly almost freely through the air - however, his skill in doing such is terrible as it is more akin to using sheer force to move in different directions and stay in the air. He can create up to three pairs of wings before he begins to get confused about how to move them, gaining difficulties and thus, falling to the ground. Secret Techniques ' ' 'Frozen Flower of the Heavens' The first "secret" technique that Sigurd created, that allows him to freeze his opponent, and whatever is around them, in ice that takes the shape of a flower that reaches the Heavens. The technique is first activated by sending a white ball made entirely out of magic power, that has frost falling off of it into the clouds, which instantly lowers the temperature of the surrounding area. Then, with a magic circle activating, clouds form and make a "donut" before heavy amounts of snow begin to fall down from the hole that had opened up in the clouds. Whatever the snow touches, instantly freeze, taking the shape of a flower, even if it is pure energy, such as a Light Spear. Those trapped within will be forced into a state of semi-consciousness, where they are aware of their surroundings but are unable to do anything as they have their lifeforce slowly sapped away, leaving them drained completely - before they die. It is large scale-type magic, commonly referred to as "Extreme-type magic" which affects a large area and usually leaves a devastating amount of damage leftover from the technique. It drains a lot of magic power from the user, but the tradeoff is its extreme power. After using this technique, Sigurd is incredibly exhausted. 'Blizzard of the Snow Princess' The second "secret" technique that Sigurd created, which allows him to create snow and manipulate it as he pleases. In order to perfect the first secret technique, he had to create this second technique. With it, he was able to create snow and turn it into ice which freezes his opponents using Extreme magic. However, this secret technique (another Extreme-type magic) manipulates snow which lowers the temperature of his opponents and everything around him, turning the battlefield into a "winter wonderland", blanketing the land around him with so much snow that movement on the ground becomes incredibly difficult. One would think fire and heat is its weakness - however, by melting the snow too slow, Sigurd is able to turn the water into ice which entraps his opponent. If one were to melt it too fast, thus causing steam, Sigurd can create snow from the enemies' blindspots and surround them in the white blanket, burying them forever. It is a trap-type magic that holds the purpose of imprisoning those he battles before killing them slowly through extreme hypothermia. After utilizing this technique, Sigurd is not as drained as when he performs his first secret technique, due to it being low-cost, however, he finds it quite annoying as he, for the most part, loses most of his mobility due to the snow. This technique is not as useful against flying opponents. Equipment ' ' 'Dáinsleif' Alternatively known as the "Demonic Crystal Sword" or as the "Demonic Sword of Ice", Dáinsleif is a Demon Sword from the Norse legend collection in the Tyrfing Cycle. It possesses the ability to create and manipulate ice, specifically, black ice, which is where Sigurd gets his name from, though it usually makes light blue ice that does not reflect anything. Those who are not proficient in this sword, will not be able to utilize its powerful Black Ice. Dáinsleif is a long sword with a pale, almost see-through, white and blue blade, that has gold lining near the hilt. The crossguard is in reminiscence of bones, specifically, the pelvis, with four pieces of ice stretching out from the sides, like a claw or a dagger, two on the left and two on the right. The crossguard has a red jewel in the middle. The handle is mostly gold with the middle portion being silver, and the pommel ends in a round point. 'Light Dagger' Sigurd keeps a small, black cylindrical object with an arrow head-like point hidden in his left sleeve, attached to a wire. By moving his hand back in a certain way, the wire will lengthen, allowing the object to fall out of his sleeve - revealing a dagger. The edge of this dagger is a light-blue and glows slightly in the dark. It was made in the same fashion as Light Swords and Light Guns are, but with a few tweaks. Given to him by the Grigori, he uses this dagger to attack enemies with a hidden blade so as to catch them off guard. Sigurd can also snap the wire with a twitch of his finger, allowing him to throw the dagger at a distance, though he always complains about having to reattach a different wire later. Trivia *Sigurd's physical appearance is based on Zakuro Oshigiri from "The Ones Within". **Oshigiri actually has purple eyes. **His "Ominous Aura" is from Bleach, which would be Kurasaki Ichigo. **His sword, Dáinsleif, draws its appearance from "Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones", from the sword Sieglinde. ***Sieglinde is a Germanic name comprised of the roots "Sigu" meaning "victory" and "linde" meaning "gentle". It is also the name of the long-lost twin sister of Siegmund in Richard Wagner's opera "The Ring of Nibelung" and is an amalgam of the characters Signý and Hjördís from the epic "Völsunga Saga" from the equivalent German epic Nibelungenlied. **Sigurd's original appearance (before his reincarnation) comes from Barakamon, the "Director" who had gotten punched. *His alias, "Sjur Vols", comes from two sources, both of which are related to the name of Sigurd: Sjur is the shortened form which means "victory" and Vols is short for the Volsunga Saga that Sigurd comes from. **Hiro is because the pronunciation is similar to the word "hero", which Sigurd is - a hero. *Him trying to become a Magician is because he wants to use magic like the nerd he became. *Because of his previous death and reincarnation into a new world, Sigurd just wishes to live life happily, meaning, he'll do whatever he wants, when he wants, as long as he desires it. *His first "secret technique" (Frozen Flower of the Heavens) is based on Tōshirō Hitsugaya's technique, Hyōten Hyakkasō, from Bleach. **Likewise, his second "secret technique" (Blizzard of the Snow Princess) is based on Rukia Kuchiki's Shikai, Sode no Shirayuki, somewhat. *Sigurd's favorite food is pizza. *Carmilla finds Sigurd's blood disgusting, but Celestia Báthory finds it delicious. **The difference, however, is that Carmilla drank Sigurd's blood after his Ominous Aura made itself known, while Celestia never drank his blood in or after that state. *Sigurd is (non-canonically) being trained by Astaroth (Midnightverse) on how to freeze time using ice-powers. **He is very eager to learn, much to Astaroth's delight (and Sigurd's possible torment). **They, as written by the great Tanuki (CrimsonSOng/Pyre) and Me, Myself, and I, have agreed to pair them together. May Sigurd's soul rest in peace. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Exorcist Category:Grigori